


Bad Day

by YouLoveIt_ILoveYou



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLoveIt_ILoveYou/pseuds/YouLoveIt_ILoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is having a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "having a bad day" text Mindy sent to Danny in 3x08.

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

_So would I be out of line_

_If I said I miss you_

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Dirty street water drips from Mindy's hair, face, and clothes. She takes a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure while mentally flipping off the driver who definitely saw her standing there and purposely drove over that puddle, she was sure of it. One hand tries to wipe the moisture from her face, while the other holds on tightly to the flimsy umbrella that had turned inside out twice already on this short walk from the subway stop to her apartment. She can add not taking a cab to the list of bad decisions she had made today.

She knew that the tears were coming, and had done her best all day to keep it together. She had only hoped to make it to her apartment before having a breakdown, but at this point she just didn't care. She realized that she must look crazy right now, soaking wet and crying, but she ignored the strange looks she was receiving and focused on getting home. Just one more block.

Thinking back on it, she really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. She hadn't slept well the night before and her alarm did not go off, making her over an hour late for work. Her appointments were so overbooked that she ended up having no time to eat breakfast or lunch, and confronting Beverly about it had been a terrible idea, only adding to her frustration. And of course, let's not forget getting yelled at by a crazy patient's husband for something she had no control over, and an emergency C-section so complicated that she questioned why she chose this profession in the first place. No, she takes that back. She loves her job. Just not today.

She finally arrives at her place and is surprised to find that the elevator is not out of service. That's what would have happened in one of those cheesy romantic comedies she loves so much, except if she were in one of those movies, there would be a really handsome guy here with her right now who would join her in climbing the endless stairs, complaining about it the whole way. Unfortunately, her handsome guy was really far away at the moment. Sighing, she opens her front door and kicks off her very uncomfortable shoes. She walks quickly to her bathroom and removes her wet coat and dress and takes a quick shower in the hopes that all the bad energy from this day would just wash away. Dressing in a pair of Danny's sweatpants and his long sleeve t-shirt, she notices that his scent is still on his clothes and it brings her some comfort. She contemplates just getting into bed, but without him here it just looks too big, too empty. So she grabs a blanket and makes her way to the living room and collapses on the couch.

That familiar ringtone she has saved just for him goes off, making her heart speed up just a little.

"Danny!" She half sighs, half exclaims. It comes off a little desperate, if she's being honest.

"Hi baby."

The sound of his voice, that quiet and intimate tone he saves just for her, is her undoing. Fresh tears spring to her eyes, blurring her vision. She clutches the phone tighter, wishing she was holding on to him instead. A quiet sob escapes her lips, the day's frustrations finally, truly, getting to her.

"Mindy, are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I'm just having a bad day."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"Ugh, no, babe. I just want to forget about it." She sniffles and wipes her eyes on the sleeve of his t-shirt. "I miss you."

Danny was across the country at a medical conference, and had been for the past five days. She was surprised at how much she missed him. This was the first time in their relationship that they were spending time apart, and she didn't like it one bit. Sure, it was just a couple of days and to her credit, she had been dealing with it just fine until now. But on days like today, she really wishes he could be here.

"I miss you, too. Just two more days, babe."

"I know."

"Tell me how I can make it better?"

"Only if you were here."

There is a knock on her door and she groans, not moving from the couch and hoping they will just go away.

"Go away, no one's home!" She shouts.

"Who are you talking to?" Danny asks.

"Someone is knocking at my door."

"Don't you think you should go see who it is?"

"No, Danny. I just want to talk to you right now."

When the knocking doesn't stop, she rolls her eyes and finally pushes the blanket off of her, standing up and making her way to the door.

"Ugh, fine. I'M COMING! Babe, this day is the worst. I can't even believe that the universe is so against me today that it won't even let me just have a second to talk to my boyfriend without any interruptions!"

"Just see who it is and tell them to go away, then we can talk for as long as you want."

She barely hears what Danny says as she continues her rant. Reaching the door, she unlocks it and swings it open with a lot more force than necessary.

"Someone better be on fire because if this is not an emergen-"

"Hi."

"Danny!" Her arms are around his neck before she even finishes shouting his name, and when she feels his arms circle around her waist tightly, she's crying again.

"Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry." Danny says softly into her hair, as he places a kiss there. His hands rub her back gently, attempting to calm the quiet sobs escaping her. Noticing that they are still standing in her hallway, he walks them in slowly and kicks the door shut behind him. Her grip on his neck will not loosen, so he continues the walk to the couch. They both lie on it, facing each other.

He reaches up to wipe the tears from her cheeks and she leans into his touch. She takes a deep breath and finally looks up at him, eyes red and glossy and beautiful.

"Hi." She says softly.

He smiles at her, and can't resist placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You really did."

"Can't say I was expecting this reaction, though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I'm here."

"I'm so happy you're here." She reaches forward and kisses him softly, sweetly.

"I've missed you so much, Danny. Is that crazy to say when you've only been gone for a couple of days?"

"I came back two days early because I couldn't wait to see you, so no, I don't think it's crazy." They share a smile as Danny starts playing with the ends of her hair. "Do you still not want to talk about your bad day?"

"Maybe tomorrow. And you know what? I already feel much better."

"You do? I guess you won't need the ice cream cake I brought with me then."

There is a pause as something finally clicks in her brain. 

"Wait. How did you know I would need ice cream cake?"

"Because I know you so well. And Tamra might have told me you weren't having the greatest day when I called the office this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for surprising me," she says as she runs a hand through his hair.

"Anytime, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She lets the exhaustion take over, the built up tension from the day leaving her body at once as she snuggles in deeper into his arms, exactly where she needed to be.


End file.
